Stomach Ache
by michaela27
Summary: Chaptre 7 is up !  Olivia has a stomach ache and Alex takes control of the situation... Medical kink, don't like it - don't read it. like it ?please, read it !  R&R it helps me keep going !
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson opened the door to the apartment she shared with her three years spouse, Alex Cabot. She was exhausted. It was the longest day ever – a 16 years old that was tortured and wouldn't cooperate, her parents that wouldn't let her do her job, Eliot was cranky because his divorce papers just came in and in addition she had a stomach ache that wouldn't leave. She just wanted to come home and hand over the control to the woman she loved. Alex knew what Olivia needed – a break from being in charge of everything, taking care of everyone. In their apartment, Alex was the boss and responsible for Olivia - for her body, mind and soul. And Olivia trusted her like she never trusted any one.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" asked the beautiful blonde, putting aside the book she was reading

"Long" said the detective

"You look like you could us a nice bubble bath. Let me fill it up for you"

"Listened, do we have something against stomach ache? It's been killing me all day"

"Did you have something bad to eat? Are you menstruating?"

"You know I'm not. We are completely synchronized. And now that I think about it I only had coffee and Doughnuts all day"

"You know how I feel about the police diet, don't you?"

"Yea yea" the detective smiled and set on the couch next to Alex. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and put her hands on her belly. Alex squeezed her eyes and looked Olivia's stomach.

"Let me take a look at your belly before we rush to conclusions, Ha?" Alex pulled up the detective's shirt and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down a little along with the pennies.

"Come; put your head in my lap". Olivia leaned back as Alex placed a warm hand on her belly. It was swollen and hard as if it was full.

"Babe, when was the last time you used the bathroom? For#2, I mean"

"I don't know, I don't keep tabs, maybe….defiantly not today…not yesterday… you know what, I really can't remember"

"Well its seems like my baby is constipated." Alex padded lightly on the stomach and helped her up.  
>"So… it's going to be Ok?"<p>

"Well we are going to help it be Ok. Don't worry baby, you are in good hands"

Olivia wasn't worried, just a bit anxious. She didn't like being sick and she didn't like procedures.

"Just stay here, I'll take care of everything" Alex went into the bathroom and Olivia heard the cabinet doors and the water running. Finally Alex came out with a weird looking bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

"What is that" Olivia asked, her almond eyes widening

"It's an enema. Get undressed for me please."

"Right here?" One look from the DA was enough to answer the question. Olivia got up and took off her shoes. She took off the belt with the gun and rolled down her pants. Meanwhile Alex went to the bathroom and got a towel and some lube. Olivia looked at the lube and what was going to happened sunked in.

"Honey, have you ever had an enema? Or a rectal exam for that matter?"

"No…I don't think so…I like to keep that area to myself usually" said Olivia while taking of the shirt and standing in her underwear. Alex laughed. She always thought that Olivia's modesty was a bit funny. Alex went in the bedroom and spread tha big towel on the bed, hanging the enema bag on a hook.

"Come in honey, don't be afraid. It won't hurt…much" Olivia came in and Alex gave her a hug, undoing her bra.

"Now I need you to be a big girl for me and drop your pennies Ok? Do as I say and you will feel better, I promise" Olivia closed her eyes and slightly lowered her pennies to her ankles and stepped out of them.

"Now lay down on your left side for me and tuck in your knees" Olivia did as she was ordered. She held her hands on the stomach that was still hurting as she placed her head on the pillow and sighed.

"Now first let me clear a path." Alex put some lube on her index finger and set on the side of the bed.

"Relax Livvy, you are so tense." One tear came down Olivia's cheek. Alex was right, as usual. It was all too much for her. Alex started stroking Olivia's bare bottom with her dry hand. The she spread her butt cheeks apart and smeared some lube around the Anus that was narrow and tight as it could be.

"You weren't kidding about not letting anyone through your back door, where you?"

Alex slid her finger in the rear entrance, as gently as she could which made Olivia shiver a bit. Olivia took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for the rectal tip, honey? You need to relax your tush"

"Ok. I'm ready". Alex attached the tube to the bag and put some lube on the tip. She held the cheeks open with one hand and inserted the tip slowly to the Anus. Olivia exhaled and bit her lip. She was so embarrassed, lying there with a tube coming out of her, all vulnerable and exposed. It took all the trust she had in Alex to stay there like that.

"Ok, I'm starting the water. It's warm. You will feel better once it's all done." Alex started the water and Olivia felt the warmth spreading through her lower abdomens. It felt…peculiar. Alex stroked her hair softly and kissed the back of her head.

"Just a few more minutes, babe. You need to take the whole thing in, it's about one liter. You are doing great, such a brave girl I got…" Alex start massaging Olivia's belly and helped her turn on her back. Olivia signed.

"I'm full, I can't take no more" Olivia started fidgeting.

"Just a bit more, babe" the water slowed down and finally stopped.

"I'm going to take the tip out, you need to hold it in for a while ok? Just hold it in for me". Olivia nodded as Alex pulled the tip out. It was very hard for Olivia and Alex helped her turn on her stomach. After what seems like forever, Alex gave the Ok and Olivia rushed to the toilet barely holding the water in .meanwhile Alex got to the bathroom and started filling the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to take the tip out, you need to hold it in for a while ok? Just hold it in for me". Olivia nodded as Alex pulled the tip out. It was very hard for Olivia and Alex helped her turn on her stomach. After what seems like forever, Alex gave the Ok and Olivia rushed to the toilet barely holding the water in .meanwhile Alex got to the bathroom and started filling the bath.

Olivia sat on the toilet, reliving herself and tears started coming down. It was as if all the trouble, all the mean thing she witnessed doing the day came out. She cleaned herself and flushed it down. She did feel better. Much much better. Not just physically but emotionally. She was so lucky to have a partner that knew the right thing to do, that wasn't scared of Olivia's reluctance to try new things. That insisted on doing what's best even when she herself couldn't see it. Olivia wiped her tears and opened the door. She could hear the water running in the tub and smell vanilla. That was her favorite. Alex popped out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Good. Much better now. Thank you for making me go through with this"

"Well, that is my job, isn't it? Now that we got you all clean from the inside, it is time to take care of the outside."

Olivia came in to the bathroom. The tub was nearly full and she saw her PJ'S on the counter. Alex took care of everything. Alex dipped her elbow in the water to make sure it's not too hot and helped Olivia in. the brunette then sat down and Alex shut down the water and put some liquid soap on a sponge. She started stroking the detective's shoulders and back, gently, making sure every inch is covered as she lowered to her chest, lovingly caressing the milky round breasts she loved so much. She lifted the right breast gently and soaped under it and repeated with the left one. She pushed Olivia's torso down so she'd lean back and massaged her belly with the sponge. Olivia sighed.

"Do you need to go again? Sometimes it takes a while to get it all out"

"No. I'm Ok"

Alex lifted Olivia's legs onto the edge of the tub, and soaped them, top to bottom. Then she spread them and took some liquid soap in her hands. She curled her finger and applied the soap between Olivia's folds. Olivia felt her heart racing and she was breathing heavily.

"Little exited there, ha? We will be done soon. Relax; you are not climaxing right now" Alex started working on her inner hips. She knew her livvy is exited. She was whenever she felt Alex's fingers near her clit. But it was no time for that. Her baby wasn't a 100% clean **yet**.

"Honey, I need to check your rear entrance to see it is not bruised or bleeding. Get on all four for me please"

Liv didn't understand what rear entrance she is talking about. As she got on her knees and leaned forward she understood that it was a polite way of saying that she is about to be penetrated analy again. She closed her eyes.

"Really, I feel fine you don't…have to do this"

"Honey, it's the only way to make sure you are fine. I know you well enough to know that sometimes you say you are fine when you are not just to be left alone. Well I love you too much for that, Ok? Now I'm going to be gentle with you but I need you to be the brave girl you have been so far. Can you do that for me? You know what happens when you disobey me, right?"

"Yes ma'am, I will do my best to be brave". Olivia was exhausted and could still feel a little something in her anus. Now she is going to experience that awkward feeling again – being completely invaded, having no control over the situation. It was scary for her but also comforting. As a child she always took care of her mother. Deeply she wanted to be taking care of. She wanted someone to make sure she is OK. She wanted someone to save her from herself. Alex got that. She was strict enough yet soft enough to provide all of Olivia's physical and emotional needs.

"Ok, I'm going in. relax your muscles." Olivia tried to, unsuccessfully. She felt the long thin finger at the entrance, going in, slowly but without stopping. It didn't hurt. The small finger fitted her perfectly. Alex pulled her finger out and padded Olivia's bottom. She smiled

"Well you are all clean now and ready to bed" Olivia smiled the tears started coming down on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Alex." She smiled through her tears. Alex helped her up and rapped her in a clean towel. She rubbed her dry and got her into her PJ'S. next Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and led her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex helped her up and rapped her in a clean towel. She rubbed her dry and got her into her PJ'S. Next Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and led her to the bedroom.

Alex tacked Olivia in the bed and went to wash before bed. By the time she came back her sweet lover was sound asleep like a little angel. Alex smiled. She loved watching her sleep, especially when she was relaxed and not tense. Like now.

Olivia woke up in the morning with chills throughout her body and a stomach ache. "Not again" she thought to herself. She thought it was over. She went to the toilet hoping it will resolve but it didn't. She didn't want to go to the doctors, she didn't want to miss work and she didn't want any more business up her butt. She started getting ready for work even though it was too early. Alex turned over in bed.

"What time is it, pumpkin?"

"It's 6AM"

"What are you doing up? Go back to bed"

"No…I need to get to work early…I have some catching up on paper work to do". Alex opened her eyes.

"Livvy, you look flushed. What's wrong" she sat in bed and pulled Olivia beside her, then ran her fingers up and down Olivia's cheeks and her forehead

"You are burning up. Go back to bed, you are not going anywhere." Olivia complied. Alex couldn't be tricked. Olivia changed back into her PJ's and got back in bed. After a few minutes Alex came back with a trey.

"I want to check your temperature. Turnover"

"I'm fine, Alex, it's really nothing, I don't need to stay in bed."

"I am going to attribute your reluctance to obey to your illness and don't think I didn't notice you tried to sneak out without me noticing you are sick. Now lower your pants and turn over. Olivia did nothing. Alex pulled the blanket and next, the pants, leaving Olivia completely exposed in her short T-shirt. Olivia looked shocked.

"Come on. Turnover, don't be such a drama queen. I know you are a virgin back there. I will be gentle with you. Do you want to go to the hospital and have a nurse do it? I don't know if they will be gentle at all, you know"

"But why rectally? We don't have an oral thermometer?"

"The rectum is much more reliable in cases like this. Besides, why are you arguing with me? Once you get better, you will pay for that." Olivia turned over and her perfect ass exposed, round and white. She laid face down with only a T shirt covering her back, legs together.

"Come on, separate your legs. It's hard enough with your tiny asshole, don't make it harder." Olivia separated her lags and Alex helped her, until her butt chicks where also separated, reviling that tight hole she hat, her secret tunnel. Olivia felt something cold drizzling down her crack and shivered.

"Relax, it's just lube. I'm being kind to you, trying to me it as smooth as possible" something inside Olivia cracked.

"Thank you Alex for taking good care of me"

"Ok honey that's enough. Now I'm going to insert the thermometer." Olivia felt the cold tip at her rear entrance as Alex pushed it in, millimeter after millimeter. Olivia signed and started whipping.

"I know honey, I know it hurts and uncomfortable. It will be over soon." Olivia hugged the pillow and closed her eyes. She never had her temperature taken rectally. As a child, when her mother tried she threw a tantrum and that was it – Sarina never insisted on anything. Not even her daughter's health. Olivia never knew she is capable of enduring anal penetration of any kind – just because she never had to. Until now. After a few minutes Alex slid the thermometer out, wiped it clean. Took one look at it and said "Get dressed; make sure your underwear is appropriate. We are going to the doctors'"

"But why, I obeyed you and was a big girl, I didn't resist once! Why do I have to go to the doctor's?"

"This is no punishment, dear. You are really sick". Alex looked worried and that made Olivia worry. She got dressed in a hurry and didn't mind that there was some lube left between her butt cheeks. She noticed when she walked to the car.

What happened when they got to the clinic? More coming up soon….


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going? Which hospital? "Olivia asked with some concern once she didn't recognize the way.

"We are not going to a hospital; we are heading to a clinic run by an old friend of mine. I trust her. She is going to make you better." Alex picked up her phone and dialed.

"Sam? This is Alex Cabot. My Partner is sick, is there any way you can see us now before the clinic opens? Thanks a lot. See you in a few"

They pulled over near a building and got in. the receptionist approached them:

"Cabot? The Dr. will see you now". They were led to Dr. Davis's office where the blonde Dr. was waiting at the desk.

"Alex! It's good to see you. It's been a while, isn't it? And who do we have here?"

"This is Olivia, I'm her top and she was constipated yesterday and today we have a fever."

"What did you do with the constipation?"

"She got a small enema yesterday but apparently it wasn't enough."

"Well, you can change into a gown behind the curtain, Olivia. Nothing underneath, off course. Call me when you are ready." Olivia felt as if the entire conversation went over her head. She is at a strange clinic with a doctor who knows she is a bottom and apparently knows Alex very well. She still hated doctors and procedures. They were never gentle with her body as they should have. She went behind the curtain and removed her shoes, her pants and her shirt. Then she put on the gown which tied in the back and removed her bra and pennies from underneath it. She didn't like being naked in a public place. In fact, she didn't like being naked at all. She sat on the bed, making sure the gown is tight.

"Hmm I'm ready" her voice cracked a little. The doctor and Alex came in.

"Well why don't you lie back and let me take a closer look at your tummy." Said Dr. Davis. Olivia laid back and closed her eyes. She hadn't been to the doctors in years. She herd Alex and Dr. Davis laughing and opened her eyes.

"Honey, Sam can't check your tummy when you are lying on your gown, can she silly? Lift your tush for a second" Olivia lifted herself and Alex pulled the gown up. Dr. Davis pulled it up under Olivia's breast, exposing her legs, her stomach and yes, her little private triangle (well, it wasn't that private that moment…)

"Don't worry, we are not here for that" Dr. Davis ran a soft hand on that area and kept moving towards the stomach which now, under the bright lights seemed to be swollen.

"It's full all right. I can tell you tried to evacuate but I'm afraid a do-it-yourself enema won't do the trick when the problem is this profound. We need the big guns". Olivia's heart dropped. Alex covered her and held her hand, sensing her anxiety build.

"Well, we will perform a procedure called colonic irrigation. It's similar to an enema but uses higher pressure, more water and two way tubes – It means that the water goes in and out through a line. Like a Mega-enema" Dr. Davis said with a smile. Olivia's heart started racing.

"After we empty you out we can have a proper physical and rectal exam and see what the problem is. Lie on your left site for me please" Dr. Davis went to the cabinet and got a few items. Alex followed her and looked at the nozzle. It was wider and longer the she anticipated.

"Listened" Alex whispered "She is a virgin back there. She can't take something that big"

"A virgin? With you? What ever happened to the Alex I knew. How come you didn't introduce her to the magic of anal pleasure?"

"Well I was about to. She is a handful this one, took forever to loosen her up."

"Well, I'll try to go easy on her. But I can't guarantee she won't be in tears when I'm finished, you know that"

"I know, I just don't want to traumatize her"

"Well, how about if I give you the lubricant so you can decide how much she gets? Will that ease your mind?"

"Sure, thanks". The doctor gave Alex the tube and a pair of gloves as they came back to petrified Olivia. She was lying on her side, facing the wall, legs clanged together. Thinking to herself – this can't get any worse.

"Fold tuck in your right leg for me" said the Dr. Olivia did. She could feel the air against her anus. The Dr. exposed the patient bottom and asked Alex to put some lube on her latex covered finger. The she inserted the finger, twisting it lightly into Olivia's hole. Olivia gasped and squirmed shivered. She didn't expect it.

"You need to stop moving, Alex, can you hold her? She can't move when the nozzle is in". Alex held her shoulders and took another look at the drop-shape nozzle. This is going to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia laid on her side, facing the wall with her bottom exposed and Dr. Davis's finger in her, going in and out, moving inside her. She took deep breaths trying to regulate her breathing.

"She is very narrow on the inside, isn't she? We need to dilate her well in order for her to take the nozzle in" said the Dr. Olivia thought – it can, in fact get worst. And it will.

"Are you ready for two fingers, Olivia?"

"No… please don't"

"Well, does it hurt when I push one finger?"

"Not so much"

"Then you are ready for two." Olivia sighed, thinking about getting up, getting dressed and walking away, going to work where she has authority. Where she has a say in things. Alex ran her fingers through her beloved baby's hair and looked in her the eyes, seeing the embarrassment she was in.

"It's going to be all right sweet pea. You are such a brave little girl! Look how grown up you've gotten – you can lie here still while the doctor is doing her job, that is very mature of yours." The positive reinforcements did the trick and Olivia relaxed a beat.

"I am going to insert two fingers now. I'm telling you so you won't be surprised and contract your muscles. Relax you tush. Alex, can you count backwards from ten?"

"Ok… 10, 9, 8…" Dr. Davis inserted two fingers into Olivia's rear and twisted them inside. When Alex got to zero, she pulled them out.

"Did the countdown help, Olivia? Is this better?"

"Yea, it helped"

"See, Alex, it's mostly anxiety. The physical aspect is not the main thing here. By the way, I sensed some kind of lubricant before I started – what were you up to?"

"I just took her temperature earlier this morning"

"Good, thinking. Rectal thermometer is so much more accurate than the oral kind. It's good that she get used to it so it won't be a big deal and you can treat her at home. But it does take some growing up… you are going through a rectal booth-camp, aren't you?" the Dr. smiled kindly at Olivia.

"Yes Dr. I guess"

"I'm going in again. Take a deep breath." Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled. She felt the penetration and had to stop herself from contracting her muscles. The Dr. pulled out the fingers and wiped her hands.

"Well this is as good as it is going to get. Olivia, the nozzle is quit wide and long. It is designed to stay inside the rectum so once we get it in the shape of it will keep it from being pushed out. But it means it might hurt going in. all right?"

"Is there no other way? I will be Ok, really, I can take another enema like yesterday it helped and I really need to go to work today I need to…"

"Shhh… sweetie, you know that there is no other choice if we want you to get better. It's for your own good. I will be right here next to you and I'm holding the lube so everything goes smoothly." Olivia nodded and Alex gave the Dr. the Ok sign. The Dr. attached the nozzle to a tube that came out of a machine on the wall. Alex squeezed some lube between Olivia's butt cheeks. There was tension in the air.

"Let's get this show on the road. I'm not going to get it in right away, Ill' give you some time to get used to it. Stay very still." Olivia felt the nozzle touching her hole and couldn't help but reach and trying to stop it from going in. Alex threw away Olivia's hand and said "you know better than trying to stop the inevitable". The Dr. inserted the drop-shaped nozzle inside Olivia, few millimeters in and out, helping her get use to the size. Olivia tried the best she could to stay still to make Alex happy with her behavior.

"You are doing good, baby girl. You are almost there. Don't forget to breath" Alex said with compassion. She looked at Dr. Davis and nodded. The Dr. gave a firm push and held the butt cheeks open. Olivia screamed in pain. Alex shed a tear. But it was in. Olivia breathes heavily.

"What…what was that it was so painful…"

"It's Ok baby, it's in"

"I want to get out of here... I don't want this!"

"It's in; the worst part is behind you…literally". The Dr. helped Olivia turn on her back and adjusted the tube between her legs.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait" said Dr. Davis

"How long?" Olivia asked, almost whispering

"20-40 minutes. Depends on how long you can hold it in". Alex sat next to Olivia on the bed.

"Let me tell you a little about my history with the distinguish Dr. Samantha Davis…"


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia lied on her back, adjusting the thin rope to cover herself.

"I'm going to start the water now. You can hear a nice story while filling up" the Dr. smiled at Alex and pushed a button. Olivia felt a weird sensation in her tommy.

"Relax babe. You are doing fine. Let me tell you something about the woman who just penetrated you. We grew up together in upstate new York. Leaved next door to each other and where best friends. Our parents where friends two and raised us like sisters. Sam's mom was a nurse and she took care of the both of us. I got the majority of my medical care as a child on Mrs. Davis's lap, face down with my panties down" Alex laughed

"Remember, Sam? Thermometer in the morning, Glycerin suppository if you are constipated and"

"Enema before bed when necessary" Sam and Alex said together and burst into laugh

"We always took turns" the Dr. continued "when was the last time Mom took you in her lap?"

"I think when I was in college I came home for Christmas had a nasty constipation for a while…couldn't wait for your mom to unclog me"

"And look at us now… twenty years later I'm unclogging your girl. How are we doing Olivia?"

"It's Ok am I almost done? I'm starting to feel full". The Dr. looked at the monitor

"You are about half way through. Alex can you massage her stomach to move the water around?" Alex start rubbing Olivia's tummy and the detective sighed. No, it wasn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia lied on the bed, the tube inside her, staring into the nothingness. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Is it over soon?" she asked Dr. Davis

"Let's take a look at your stomach" the Dr. pulled up the gown, reveling a very swollen belly. She smiled as she saw Olivia's expression

"That's Ok; it's supposed to be like that. Let's start draining you out". The doctor pushed a button and Olivia could feel the pressure going down. Alex pulled her gown down and stroked her hair. "My baby, my brave little baby" she said. After a few more minutes the last drops of liquid came out and Olivia sighed.

"You can go freshen up in the bathroom, Ill' get the room ready for your physical exam" said Dr. Davis

"Yes Ma'am"

Olivia went to the bathroom next door and cleaned herself up. She was sweating. She washed her face and loked at herself in the mirror. Is this really happening to her? As she came back, the bed was re-maid and the equipment for the colonic irrigation was gone. Instead, there was a tray with different instruments. She didn't recognize some but she could see a thermometer and a few syringes. And lube. O boy.

"Ok, let's go on the scale. I want to give your tush some time to recover ant re-hydrate." Olivia stepped on the scale while the Dr. is writing notes.

"Now your height…perfect. Hop on the bed for me and open your mouth". Alex stood next to Olivia the whole time making sure her girl is following the instructions. And she did. The Dr. checked her patient's throat and ran her fingers on her neck.

"Let's check your blood pressure" the Dr. placed the sleeve on Olivia's arm and squeezed it.

"It's a bit elevated but nothing to worry about. You are nervous to be at the doctor's and that's normal. Many little girls are. Now if you take the top half of your gown down so I can examine your breasts". Olivia hesitated and Alex helped her. Well she basically did it herself while whispering "be careful…"

"A little shy there? That's Ok. She can be little self-counties." The Dr. felt Olivia's firm breasts. Looking under them and pecking around the nipples.

"Ok. You can get it up. Now lie back and let me see what's going on down there"

Olivia took a deep breath and lied back. The doctor pulled the knee rests and placed Olivia's legs on them. She was now completely exposed in front of Dr. Davis.

"How long has it been since your last pelvic exam?"

"Years..." Olivia mumbled

"Well, bring her every six month from now on, Alex. You can't neglect her health"

"Sure thing, Sam"

The doctor inserted a metal speculum into the patient vagina and opened it up.

"You have to breathe and open yourself up to me, Olivia, otherwise it's not going to work." Olivia tried to relax as Dr. Davis took a swab.

"Ok. This is finished. Now turn to your left side and tuck in your knees. You know the drill, right?"

"Yes Ma'am" Olivia just wanted it to be over.

"I am going to insert a rectal speculum. It's smaller than the vaginal one. I need to see inside you." The Dr. applied dome lube on the instrument and started pushing it in.

"You see how easily it goes in now, Alex? She is defiantly over the mountain. You can maintain this if you insert a butt plug every other day. It will help maintain this achievement"

"That a good idea but let's get through this exam first" Alex smiled and winked at Olivia. Olivia could feel the metal instrument expending inside her. It didn't hurt but it was unpleasant.

"Ok, it seems fine. Looks like you have some kind of virus and the constipation could be unrelated. "The Dr. slipped the glass thermometer into Olivia's Anus and Olivia exhaled with surprise. She didn't expect it.

"Sorry, I didn't give you a heads up"

"It's good for her. She will be getting her share of anal surprises soon enough" said Alex. The Dr. took the thermometer out.

"Slightly elevated I'll give her an injection to lower the fever and a Tetanus shot, just in case. Roll over on your stomach please." Olivia rolled over and flinged. Alex padded on her butt a few times. Not so hart to leave a mark, tot to soft to go un noticed. Olivia was lying there, rear end exposed, waiting for the needle.

"Ok, I'm giving you a heads up.. 3,2,1 and that it, just one more"

Olivia smiled to herself. She is a big girl now.

"Last one… 3,2,1 and that's it, you have been very brave. You can dress up now."

Alex kissed Olivia on the head while still face down on the table. She closed the curtain and Olivia herd her say something about going for ice cream.

"See ya'll in six month if not sooner" the Dr. said her goodbyes.

Alex and Olivia stepped out to the car, happy, relived, clean and well expended…


End file.
